


The Jump

by ThatOneRandomFandom



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6994012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneRandomFandom/pseuds/ThatOneRandomFandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate reality from my mind, Minho, life-long friend and maybe more of Newt also suffers from depression... and the things that can come with it. Reader discretion is advised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jump

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people of the world, this will be my first post to the world... I hope it's good- please don't hurt me-

It all started the day he heard about Newt. Newt jumping off the wall. Newt having enough of the place to where he felt death was a better option. After hearing about this Minho became more.... distant, kept to himself and seemed to become more snappish and sarcastic at the things he said. Every day when he'd catch a glimpse of the blonde haired boy with the happiest, brightest smile; he would think of how much it took to wear that mask. The smiling mask, and it became too much... Overpowering...   
He did things secretly so the others wouldn't become concerned, hide things away by wearing the wrist wraps on his hands. He too began to wear a fake smile, just like Newt. He would wake up early every morning, do what needed- or what he thought was needed- to be done and then head into the Maze. He would stare up at the looming walls, barely able to see the top. Painful memories would come crawling back, and he shut them out. Every day he would hide it, block out his feelings. Hide it with sarcasm and hot-headedness... Until one day it finally became to much. One day he saw Newt having one of his rare breakdowns before the Maze Doors opened, and decided there was where he would stop.   
He let the Maze take him. Let the doors close before he made it back.... No one would care right..? Oh god but would Newt hate him..? Oh no.... What had he done?


End file.
